Amateur Flirting
by team0player0
Summary: The many times they meet, flirt, and date. A collection of first. Is your name summer, cause you're hot. "Were you planning on driving somewhere?" "Of course not, you're here now".
1. Chapter 1

She would always surprise me. It would come at random times. She would put a comforting arm on my shoulder, give me one those signature smiles were her blue eyes crinkled making them look smaller and shinier. Then she would say something ridiculously awkward and banal, like how the weather was humid and stammer though compliments in jagged phrases. I never really thought much about it, that who she is, a kind person.

Though the weeks she would pull me closer, touch my hair, dividing them into locks as she pleased, again I thought nothing of it. This is what girl friends do. One day as all four of us were sitting on the bay, she moved my hair aside, held me close her breath tickling my ear, and said that mama Mako was back. He came to her room will she was bathing and folded her socks into squares. And then I was shaking with laughter trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears, it was so typical of him, trying to care of people through even the smallest gestures. As I was covering my eyes, she started massaging my neck but that wasn't the odd part, she blew onto her finger coating it with a thin sheet of ice with the humidity around us. She dissolved the ice by lightly touching the back of my neck making a methodical loop to my ear and the edge of my shirt, and back again. She then had the audacity as I stiffened, to ask what was wrong. That little touch of ice gave me that tell tell sign of arousal, there was no point of denying the heat. I then took a comforting breath to control and steel myself, to look her straight in the eye, but stopped the glare short when I saw the dust of red lighting her cheeks.

All of the random awkward attempts at small talks and the constant touching, this was just her way of pitching woo. I couldn't stop the laughter if I tried, the tears fell again, it was just so adorkable. Of course my unintentional bard insulted her. I got up and followed her as she stomped away, pebbles moving out of her way, that's how I knew I fucked up. She never bends without purpose. So I caught up turned her over and made sure I looked apologetic, I grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth. Of course after that I added "sooo how about that weather."

Title: Amateur Flirting

Description: Korra awkwardly pitching woo.

AN: In my head canon it is mostly Korra going after her, pitching woo, I love that phrase and I think it's appropriate for the date of the show. The ice was from humidity in the air not her saliva. Anyway as you can probably tell this is my first fic, it has been years since I wrote anything resembling creativity. I hoped you liked it, leave me some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2: Beach Fun

I was walking through the sand when I saw her and wow she was beautiful all legs, muscles, and curves. I looked above the rim of my sunglasses to make sure it wasn't the tints playing tricks on me and they weren't, it was better, I got a good look at those eyes and damn it she was hotter.

I followed her around the beach for a while, it wasn't stalking I was just making sure she stayed consistently hot; it was my duty as her future lover. She was all smooth moves, long steps, and hips a-swaying. She turned around and man her tits were spectacular round, perky, and the best part, barely covered. I could even see the outline of her nipples through her bikini top, and it was glorious. So imagine my surprise when she pushes me in the shoulder. Right there I knew she was the one for me; I couldn't even stalk her properly.

She says clearly irritated, "What do you think you're doing?" She keeps ranting but all I noticed were the shapes her lips were making, I could feel my face going red from the possibilities. Then seeing as I obviously not paying attention she walks away. As smoothly as I can I fall into step with her, but clearly it wasn't my day. I trip on the sand, on smooth sand with no substance.

I run to catch up to her and say as evenly and innocently as I can with sand stuck to my face "Can you put sun screen on my for me please, I can't seem to reach"? She narrows her eyes and refuses and I can't blame her I don't even have a bag. She's acting coy and aloof so I say "but you don't want me to get tan lines do you"? Completely disregarding that I'm naturally tan. So I take out the big guns. I start stroking the ties of my top with a finger and pout. Then I pull the ties down slightly and give her a peak at the goods and say "you see it's already started." I decide right there that hell will be worth it, her mouth slackens, she blushes lightly and her eyes go wide. I know I got her so I say "Is your name summer, cause you're hot."

AN: If you liked it let me know if not go ahead let me know anyway. I don't like the word lover, but I couldn't think of another that suggested sex and romance. I obviously have no idea what I'm doing. If you guys have prompts, locations, or hell a single word to suggest for chapters let me know, I'd appreciate it, i was going to keep the theme of awkward flirting but couldn't get the ideas but I'm open to them. Thank you for the reviews, they've made my days.


	3. Chapter 3

Modern Day AU-ish

I don't own this; it belongs to Bryke, Nick, and Viacom.

So I've never gotten a DUI or arrested in general, but I did some research and I've watched Cops. I hope this is at least slightly accurate.

Going out tonight was a great decision. The bartenders were sweet, attentive, and when I didn't know what to order they gave me something called a gorilla fart. It was delicious salty, sour, and left a cool feeling in the back of my throat. That was two hours ago and I still can't walk straight. Being the responsible adult that I am, I'm looking for my car so I can pass out until I can drive.

But of course when I find my car I can't get the key in the slot. I'm accidently keying my car and it's so very funny. I can't stop giggling. That's when she comes. She was clad in a dark uniform leaving nothing to the imagination. I could see every curve, the outlines of tight muscles; I don't know how she can walk straight. But even in my drunk haze I knew this couldn't look good to a cop. So I straighten slightly and of course drop my keys, and when I reach for them I miss. So she picks them up for me. She says "Were you planning on driving somewhere, in this state"? But her eyes are so blue and they stand out so well against her dark skin, she has to ask again irritated. I say "Of course not, you're here now."

She asks slightly amused "Have you been drinking?" I deny vehemently with chipped words, hiccups, and my body swaying slightly. Even drunk I knew this was the wrong answer. "Well let's make sure," she says. The officer instructs me to walk a straight line and I say "but why would I walk a straight line I'm all about turning corners," I say this while eyeing her figure slowly. She responds with "well we could back to the station for a breathalyzer test." "But why, I don't really like blowing things," I respond and at this her eyes widen. In the back of my head I could hear the alarm saying abort abort; this is a cop someone that can put you in jail and you can't even stand straight, shut up. But I didn't want to listen, she was hot and this could be my only shot.

She sighs and looks conflicted which is good for me, but then she says "I'm placing you under arrest disorderly conduct and the intent to drive intoxicated." I'm feeling disappointed and I tell her that and explain I was never planning on driving but she doesn't believe me. But then I see the opportunity to talk her up some more, so I say "feel free to frisk me." She rolls her eyes but doesn't look upset so it's a win. She reads me my Miranda rights and cuffs me, and I say "usually we wouldn't take the handcuffs out this early but you're special, so please restrain me." The officer just sighs.

After we make it to the station and I'm booked, I pass out promptly. The next morning when I'm sober and everything hurts, I get released. I am given my possessions back and a nice fat fine from my hotter in the daylight arresting officer. I say because I'm obviously shameless and uncaring of the consequences "Are you a ticket cause you have fine written all over you." This whole experience was clearly good for my charm which consists only of bad pick-up lines and even worse innuendos. But she smirks so I win at life.

AN: I realize after I wrote this it didn't completely make sense, but you can get arrested for being drunk in public and I'm using some "creative liberty," so yeah. Thanks Wullfaang for the wonderful suggestion. Please feel free to send me more suggestions. I'm sorry if this sucks, it just didn't flow as well as the others did, and I feel like that translated into the actual chapter. I wanted to try my hand at Asami, but I feel like I do better as Korra. Oh if you're old enough to drink careful if you order that, it is what has spilled over on the mat the bartender's use, so it's everything everyone has ordered from that bartender. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and those magnificent wonderful fantastic reviews. Hope you enjoyed it and the innuendos.

Oh and can someone tell me the actual end to the innuendo I don't like straight lines, you know insinuating that you're gay cause you're not straight, because I forget thanks.


End file.
